The Gradivus Dilemma
The Gradivus Dilemma is an event being held from Thursday, October 24 @ 06:00 A.M GMT through Wednesday, October 30 @ 4:00 A.M GMT. This event is focused on special Exterminate missions in locations on Mars that the Grineer and Corpus are competing for control of. Tenno may choose to assist one faction in defeating the other, with special rewards being offered by each faction for helping them achieve victory. Battle Pay Both sides will offer payment for supporting them in a particular contested location in Mars. Selecting a conflict location will present a choice of sides and their respective battle pay. Your battle pay is only given after the location conflict is resolved regardless of which side ultimately wins the location. You will need to commit to a side to earn this Battle Pay by completing 5 missions to prove your support. If you switch sides, you will erode your rating with the opposition and risk getting neither reward. Keep in mind that end-of-mission rewards are unaffected, Battle Pay will be sent to your inbox only when the location conflict ends. Missions Affected and Battle Rewards Mars Battle: Gradivus - ( victory) *Grineer - blueprint *Corpus - Spear - ( victory) *Grineer - x3 *Corpus - Quirinus - ( victory) *Grineer - x3 *Corpus - Ultor - ( victory) *Grineer - x3 *Corpus - Martialis - ( victory) *Grineer - blueprint *Corpus - blueprint Augustus - ( victory) *Grineer - x5 *Corpus - Olympus - ( victory) *Grineer - x 4 *Corpus - Silvanus - ( victory) *Grineer - *Corpus - x 3 Vallis - ongoing ( advantage) *Grineer - *Corpus - Vauban Helmet Blueprint End of Event Rewards (Short) ;NOTE - You will receive the rewards after the event ends. Tier 1 ;Requirements *Complete 5 missions *Reward determined by which faction you supported (more missions for that faction than against) ;Rewards : Rewards given out regardless of victor *Corpus Event Badge (If you supported ) *Grineer Event Badge (If you supported ) Tier 2 ;Requirements *Complete 25 missions (On any side) *Reward determined by the victor. ;Rewards *Prova Vandal (If win) *Machete Wraith (If win) Tier 3 ;Requirements *Complete 100 missions (could do 50 Grineer and 51 Corpus (Source)) *Reward determined by the victor and which faction you supported. ;Rewards *IF win **Detron - supercharged and weapon slot (If you supported ) **Detron blueprint (If you supported ) *IF win **Brakk - supercharged and weapon slot (If you supported ) **Brakk Blueprint (If you supported ) End Of the Event Rewards (Long) When both sides have exhausted themselves in this conflict you will be rewarded based on two factors: your participation and if you supported the winning side. ;Tier One Rewards Complete 5 missions, regardless of victor. *IF you supported Corpus (more missions on their side than against) an elegant Corpus-branded event badge to show off your support for the enigmatic Corpus . *IF you supported Grineer (more missions on their side than against) a proud Grineer-branded event badge to show off your support of the mighty Grineer . ;Tier Two Rewards Complete 25 missions of any side, with the reward determined by the victor. *IF the Corpus win: A deadly Vandal edition of the PROVA . Stun your friends in style. This weapon is super-charged and comes with a weapon slot! *IF the Grineer win: A Wraith edition MACHETE starving for blood. This weapon is super-charged and comes with a weapon slot! ;Tier Three Rewards Complete 100 missions, with the reward determined by two factors: the victorious side AND if you supported them (you did more missions for them, than against them). *IF the Corpus win: **And you supported them: The ferocious DETRON hand-cannon. The Detron will be super-charged along with a new weapon slot! **You did not support them: A DETRON blueprint, reverse-engineered by the Lotus. *IF the Grineer win: **And you supported them: The semi-automatic BRAKK hand-cannon. It comes super-charged and with a weapon slot included! **You did not support them: A BRAKK blueprint stolen from a Grineer datacenter. ;CLANS LEADERBOARD / TROPHIES Leaderboard position is based on the sum total of which faction your Clan is supporting. *The top three Clans in each tier will receive a Faction-specific trophy in Gold, Silver and Bronze form based on their position on the leaderboards for which faction they support. *Your clan 's score requires a commitment: each member's faction rating will erode the clan's opposing faction's rating. If one member does 100 Corpus missions and another does 100 Grineer missions, they will cancel each other out and your standing will be zero with both. Coordinate. Notes *Levels taken over by the Grineer will stay that way after the event is over. Unknown if an event or special operation in the future will allow the corpus to regain these missions or elsewhere. (unconfirmed, no solid proof they will stay that way but they probably will as talked about in livestream 16). *Players can be benefitted with protection by the sided faction they preferred against Stalker attacks. Trivia *The event is named after the first mission affected, Gradivus, the mission separating Earth and Mars. *During the event, the Halloween color pack is available for purchase for only . *During Missions, Alad V and General Sargas Ruk will talk to you in English, with varying dialogue depending on whether you are fighting for or against them. **They will give some comment on your understanding of their respective cause at the start, after the Lotus is finished briefing you. **At the mid point of the mission (once you have passed through the boarding tubes), the opposing leader will attempt to sway you to fight for him instead. **Alad V speaks slowly with noticeable pauses and emphasis on words, as if carefully selecting his vocabulary in an attempt to better "sell" his proposition, treating the Tenno like a business client or partner. He claims to be "pleased (that the Corpus and Tenno) have found common ground" in the war against the Grineer and contemptuously refers to the Grineer as "dogs". ***He calls the supporting players 'Tenno', whereas he refers the opposing players as 'The Betrayers'. **General Ruk speaks in a strenous fashion, as if he is having difficulty trying to translate his words into English. Alternatively, he may difficulty speaking as a result of his genetic degradation. He refers to the Corpus with various derisive terms such as "greedy worms". In spite of the Grineer-Tenno enmity, he appears to consider allying with the Grineer the path of salvation for the Tenno. *It used to be possible to recieve battle pay from both sides as long as you have the minimum 5/5 complete for each (eg. do 10 missions for the Corpus then 5 missions for the Grineer, thereby gaining both rewards). This has since been patched. *Strangely, if sided with the Grineer, players can still hear them taunting out "Tenno" in battle despite that the Grineer are fighting against the Corpus. Media Gradivus_dilemma.png Screenshot_21.png sargas1.png The Gradivus Dilemma Ruk 2.png The Gradivus Dilemma Enemy Ruk 3.jpg sargas3.png aladv.png aladv1.png aladv2.png aladv3.png 230410_screenshots_2013-10-24_00017.jpg|Hologram of Grineer Boarding Corpus Ship See Also *Zanuka Project Category:Event Category:Corpus Category:Grineer